As described in U.S. Pat. No. 9,413,124, a telecommunication or data-transmission jack has a housing and a first circuit board carrying traces and forming a lower face of the housing. Connectors connected to the traces of the first circuit board project from the first circuit board downward at the lower face. A dielectric housing part forms with the housing an upwardly open socket shaped to receive and fit with a substantially complementary telecommunication or data-transmission plug. A second flexible circuit board has a U-shaped outer end formed with a plurality of conductive jack fingers projecting into the socket and positioned in the socket to engage respective contacts of the plug when the plug is fitted in the socket. These jack fingers are connected at an inner end of the second circuit board to the traces of the first circuit board. A U-shaped dielectric support fits complementarily within the U-shaped end of the second circuit board and has fingers extending along the jack fingers and fixed thereto. The fingers of the jack and of the support are pivotal in the part between an inner position with the jack fingers spaced from an open end of the socket and an outer position between the inner position and the open end of the socket. A U-shaped leaf spring fits within the support, has fingers extending along the support fingers and bearing outwardly thereon, and is braced against the part to bias the jack fingers into the outer position.
In this approach, it has proven advantageous for the second end of the circuit board to be bent by more than 180°, and on the end to have short finger-like separate strip contacts parallel to one another. A type of comb structure is thus formed in which the strip contacts form the teeth of the comb. As a result, the contact points on these strip contacts are close to the first end. Furthermore, it has proven advantageous for the separate strip contacts to be fixed to fingers of arcuate support in order to thus prevent relative movement between the support and the separate strip contacts, and resulting wear.
In addition, providing a leaf spring, which likewise merges into separate elastic fingers at the second end via a bend and is fastened between a housing part and the further component of the contact support, allows on the one hand long-lasting resiliency of the separate strip contacts, and on the other hand a reduction in the wear on the contact points.
This type of jack already has excellent transmission properties that also correspond to so-called Category 8, and has proven successful as a sustainable solution with a long service life.